Awaken
by Yakboss61
Summary: The Fringe team investigate a man who can control someones brain when the person is asleep. Their search leads them to Star City, where not only do they get tangled with the city's defensive team of heroes, but their enemies as well. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIII Its me. Um, this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it i guess.**

October 31, 10:58 PM

The black corvette streaked down the highway at approximately 56mph beneath a darkened sky. The headlights casted a beam of light, making visible only three feet in front of the car. To most people, it was Halloween. To the driver, it was just another long day at work.

Scott Alder had been working on the case for quite some time now. Ever since Broyles, the director of Homeland Security, had formed Fringe Division, the strange events never seemed to stop. For months now, the FBI had been tracking a man known as the Author, who could kill people just by writing one's name in a notebook. Now that he had been apprehended, Scott could be at ease.

He didn't think of the thought in the back of his mind that told him that there could very well be another event that would need to be solved. All Scott could think of at the moment was of the worriless sleep that would overcome him once he finally got home. It usually took around forty-five minutes from Boston to Star City, including traffic. At this late at night, the roads were essentially empty.

Scott drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. His wife would be asleep when he got home, but he didn't mind. It wouldn't be long before he too would go to bed anyways. All he had to do was go through a few files, then he could call it a day.

Little did he know that he wouldn't get a good night's sleep after all.

* * *

The first thing that Scott felt, once he stepped into the door of the late-20th century building that he called home, was hunger. After placing his bags in his study, he headed over to the kitchen. Judging by the dirty plates and the lack of meat loaf in the fridge, it seemed that his wife had had leftovers for dinner again. Fortunately, there was plenty of steak left to be had, so Scott helped himself.

After he finished eating, Scott stood up and carried the used silverware to the sink where they were to be washed. As he finished drying his fork, he turned to head upstairs. Instead, he came face to face with his wife.

She had a light blue robe draped on her shoulders, and was sporting messy brown hair. The expression on her face screamed trouble. Yet there was something off about her appearance.

Her eyes were closed.

Was she sleepwalking? Scott didn't think that that was a problem anymore. She hadn't sleepwalk for the past two years. Yet when she did sleepwalk, she usually fell down the stairs.

Not this time.

Scott's anxiety began to increase as his semi-asleep spouse continued to stare at him with closed eyes. After what seemed to be a few minutes, she turned around to head back to bed.

No, she wasn't going upstairs.

She was going to the silverware drawer.

Before Scott could even blink, she took a knife from the drawer, and with deadly accuracy, threw it in his direction. It was a direct hit to the heart. As Scott collapsed to the floor with a gasp for breath, his wife turned and headed up the stairs, back into the bedroom.

Blood was pouring out of Scott's mouth uncontrollably. His mind was still processing what had just happened. As he closed his eyes for the last time, he could only think of one thing.

 _How the heck did she learn to throw like that?_

* * *

November 1, 9:31 AM

Olivia Dunham looked at her watch. It had been over an hour since Broyles had called her to tell the Bishops to meet them at the FBI Federal Building. Now Olivia was waiting outside of her headquarters, waiting for Peter and Walter to arrive.

Broyles hadn't given her any details about the new case, only that something happened to one of their own, Agent Scott Alder. Olivia was not familiar with him personally, but she knew the name. Not that it mattered anymore, considering that he was dead.

Olivia spotted Walter and Peter heading her way and ran to meet them. "What took you guys so long?"

Peter grinned. "Walter decided to take a shower with his cloths on, but not before repeatedly waking me up announcing his need to have biscuits…again".

Walter looked annoyed. "How does one sleep when the hunger pangs start kicking in?"

Olivia smiled as she and the Bishops entered the building.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice", Broyles said in is calm yet stern voice. "We only discovered the body around an hour".

Olivia stared down at what used to be Scott Alder. Apart from the knife protruding from his chest, there was nothing unusual about the corpse.

"I don't understand. Why did you call us in?"

"Agent Alder's wife, Samantha told us that she had a dream where she threw a knife at her husband in her kitchen. When she woke up, it looked as if her dream had become a reality. We found the body in the kitchen, like the dream suggested".

"Has anything like this happened before?" Peter asked.

"Two other instances with similar descriptions have occurred within the past week", Broyles replied. "All three murders have taken place in Star City".

Olivia looked up. "That's twenty miles north of here".

Broyles nodded. "Which is why I want the three of you to spend a week there to investigate the case. We can't send any of our other agents there, it's too much of a risk". He turned around. "Doctor Bishop?"

Walter was busy examining the body, not that there was really anything interesting to look at. "Yes, after hearing what you have just said, three thoughts have come to mind. One; someone could have tapped into the subconscious and made the dreams reality and two; someone could have taken control of the body in its sleep state, causing the host to commit the murders while sleepwalking".

Peter gave his father an odd look. "You said that three things came to mind. What was the third thing?"

Walter beamed. "Ah! Yes, does anyone know where I could find some cinnamon biscuits? I could really use some".

Peter sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present: my father".

* * *

"We're leaving tonight".

It was Peter who had made the statement. The trio had arrived back at Walter's lab at Harvard University, and were debating on when they would head to Star City. Walter had decided that the conversation wasn't really important, so he went to go milk the cow.

Olivia frowned. "Peter, we don't have anything planned yet. This isn't like the time I went to Germany. This is a week-long thing, and we have no idea what could happen".

"You don't need to worry about anything", Peter said with a reassuring tone. "The place isn't as bad as you think. Sure, the crime rate spiked in the last couple of months, but even that is being handled. Besides, I know a guy. He'd be more than happy to give us a place to stay".

Olivia gave him a sideways glance. "Is he one of your 'special contacts'?"

Peter smiled. "You have no idea how special he actually is".

 **Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, internet! I can't believe that this is the only Frarrow (Fringe+Arrow) fanfic on this website! This is so exciting! Anywho, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, because of that I'm posting 2 chapters today! Enjoy!**

Star City

November 1, 9:38 PM

The man with the black mesh suit and army vest was running for his life. He had been told not fear, to brave the danger, to do anything it took to protect his leader.

The man was well beyond fear.

He was being pursued by the man in the green hood, commonly known to the people of Star City as the Green Arrow, for the third time this week. The previous two times, the man had barely escaped from the vigilante. He knew what he wanted. And if he got caught, he would not say a word. Just as he had been told.

H.I.V.E. had taken extra precautions ever since the Green Arrow and his band of do-gooders first showed up in the city about for months prior. Since then, their numbers had been decreasing. The leader had been trying to recruit more men, but it hadn't been enough. Phase Three was almost ready, and for the first time, Damian Darhk was not. Now that his wife had entered the mayoral race, H.I.V.E.'s leader seemed more distant than ever.

The man rounded a corner as his green-clad stalker fired. The chase had been taking place in the middle of a shipyard near Star City Bay. Large shipping crated had been scattered about, so the maze-like layout made it the ideal battleground.

The man stopped to catch his breath. He was trained only for combat; running had never been his strong suit. As he finally turned to start running, he realized his mistake. The Green Arrow was standing in front of him, and before the man could even begin to strike, he was beaten to the ground. He was then pinned by the vigilante.

"WHERE'S DARHK?"

The man stiffened. His mind was filled with fear, but he did not respond. The Green Arrow replied to the silence by bashing the man's head against his bow.

"WHERE IS DAMIAN DARHK?" he asked again, this time louder. Again, the man said nothing.

The Green Arrow hit him again and demanded an answer for one final time. When the man remained silent, he was knocked unconscious.

The Green Arrow stood up slowly and put his hand up to his ear. "I couldn't get anything. I'm heading back".

* * *

"Well, that didn't go well", Felicity remarked.

Oliver had arrived back at the "Arrowcave", a secret base of operations for his team underneath his campaign office. Everyone had a grim look on their face. Felicity was in her wheelchair located by the computer, with Diggle standing to her right. Thea and Laurel were on the other side of the room, while Oliver was pacing back and forth near the table.

"I don't get it. Darhk's men are more willing to die than to be interrogated. Why would they want that?"

Diggle sighed. "Oliver, we've been over this many a hundred times. Darhk has his men brainwashed somehow".

"Yeah", Thea chimed in. "After he voodoo-whammed me and took away my bloodlust, I can believe that that man has the power of mind wiping at his command".

Oliver looked annoyed. "I know that. What I don't understand is why they choose to work with him. If they know what Darhk is planning, then why do they come to him in the first place?"

Diggle walked over to Oliver and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, just because we can't get the Ghosts to talk doesn't mean that we won't find Darhk. There haven't been many H.I.V.E. attacks lately, so there isn't a need to get him now".

Oliver nodded. Darhk still needed to be punished for what he did to Felicity. But Diggle was right. He could wait. He smiled and said, "Okay".

At that moment Oliver's cell started to ring.

He looked at the screen, recognized who it was, and asked his teammates to give him a minute. He then walked over to the far corner of the room and put the phone to his ear.

"Peter Bishop. It's been a long time".

 **Sorry it was kinda on the short side, but I will have another chapter today! Don't forget to comment your feedback! It helps a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Shall we continue?**

Dr. Bishop's Lab, Harvard University

November 1, 10:04 PM

"No Walter, you can't bring the cow".

Walter had a hurt expression on his face. "But Gene can only be taken care of by an individual who has an extensive knowledge in proper bovine care-taking etiquette and…"

Olivia stopped him. "I asked Astrid to look after the lab while we were away. You don't have to worry about a thing".

Walter beamed. "Excellent! Good ol' Astro will take great care of Gene!" With that, he dragged the cow back to the makeshift stable in the back of his lab.

"Any luck?" asked Olivia as Peter entered the room. He had just been on the phone with one of his many "special contacts".

"Well, we got ourselves a place to stay, courtesy of an old friend", Peter said. "Unfortunately we won't be able to stay long. Apparently the crime rate has gotten far worse than I remembered".

Olivia turned around. "You've been to Star City?"

"Back when I last went about eight years ago, it was called Starling City. The name recently got changed to commemorate the death of tech billionaire Ray Palmer. Don't know where the 'star' came from. Must have been his middle name. Anyways, what else do you want to know? It's a pretty standard city, bit smaller than Boston. The only major difference is that it holds the record for most mayor assassinations, but other than that, not really anything else that you haven't seen before".

Olivia smiled. "Thanks for getting everything ready to go. All we need to do now is wait for your father".

Peter craned his neck to find Walter dosing a butterfly with LSD. "Hey Walter, finish packing your stuff. We are about to hit the road".

Walter immediately looked up and exclaimed, "I LOVE road trips!"

* * *

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Olivia, Peter, and Walter all piled into Peter's SUV, and, with Peter at the wheel, headed off to Star City. The only one who was particularly unpleasant was Walter, who had been forced to sit in the back seat so that he couldn't make remarks about how pleasant the seat warmer was.

"How long till we get to Star City?" asked Olivia, who was in the passenger seat next to Peter.

"Well, assuming we don't hit any traffic, about any hour".

Olivia nodded. She turned around to check on Walter, only to find that the elder Bishop had already fallen asleep.

"WALTER!"

Walter sprung awake. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Walter", Peter said. "Go back to sleep".

Olivia gave him a look. "I just woke him up".

"He didn't have the best sleep last night. Kind of happens when you fall asleep in the bathtub".

Olivia nodded again. She had gotten used to, and quite fond of, some of Walter's unusual habits. "How often does he do that?"

"Surprisingly, never before. The only explanation that I could come up with was that after last week's case, he became paranoid and thought microscopic parasites would be all over his bed".

Olivia let out a laugh; after that, silence. After a minute, she said, "I think it's great that you have been able to put up with you father. I understand that that could be difficult for you".

"My father is the least of my problems. You don't know what else I've had to deal with these past few years".

Olivia looked concerned. "Peter, is everything okay?"

Peter let out a deep sigh. "Look, I know that you care about me and I understand that. But I can deal with my problems on my own, all right? Besides, you wouldn't understand anyways".

Olivia's brow started to crease. "Of course I would understand! I've been through a lot too and if we both helped each other out, it would really…"

Peter cut her short. "You don't know anything about me! Where I come from, what I did. Like I said, you wouldn't understand".

Olivia started to say something back, but stopped herself. She knew how Peter felt. What he needed was some space. She sat back. It wasn't long before she too closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

45 Minutes Later

Olivia awoke with a jolt. She looked up to see that the SUV was swerving near the edge of the road. She could see the Star City skyline in the distance.

"Peter, what's going on?"

"Don't know if a tire busted or we're having a gas leak, but something tells me that it's not good".

Walter had woken up as well, and was acting like…well, Walter.

"WALTER, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WAVING YOUR HANDS AROUND IN THE AIR?" Peter yelled has he turned around to see what his father had been doing. "WE ARE NOT ON A ROLLER COASTER!"

Before Walter could reply, Olivia yelled "LOOK OUT!" as the car ran off the road and into the neighboring forest. Peter immediately turned back around and slammed on the brakes as hard as he could.

At that very moment, the back wheels of the SUV exploded.

The car flew forward into the air. It hit a nearby tree, and the force of the impact propelled it towards a clearing in the forest. Peter remembered being flipped upside down.

Then, nothing.

 **As always, be sure to leave feed back and/or a review! Thanks!**


End file.
